The present invention relates to an abnormality detection system, a semiconductor device manufacturing system, and a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and specifically to a technology of detecting an abnormality of a manufacturing device or the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278547 discloses an abnormality detection system capable of avoiding an erroneous detection of an abnormality in a processing device. In the abnormality detection system, an abnormality detection server detects an abnormality of the processing device using either a basic algorithm having a plurality of parameters or a temporary algorithm excluding a parameter that temporarily varies according to maintenance work.